


Nochebuena

by Mino_S_Hunter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mino_S_Hunter/pseuds/Mino_S_Hunter
Summary: Navidad era la misma que todos los años anteriores. Nochebuena no lo era.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)





	Nochebuena

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo. 
> 
> De nueva cuenta entregando un pequeño regalo, esta vez de Fin de Año. Del mismo grupo de fb y todo eso. 
> 
> Para Santiago Korsakov.  
> Espero te guste :) 
> 
> Muchas gracias a la organizadora del evento (L)

Navidad era la misma que todos los años anteriores. Nochebuena no lo era.

Nochebuena era atareada, molesta, sobreexplotadora y monstruosa. 

Keith lo sabía muy bien, Shiro lo sabía todavía más. Si Keith tenía problemas para organizar todo y cumplir todas sus tareas anteriores a Navidad, Takashi tenía el doble de responsabilidades. 

Ser una Espada más no era comparable a ser el Capitán de Atlas, así que el año pasado fue Keith quien terminó antes, fue a casa antes y preparó la cena... antes.

No obstante, este año Kolivan tuvo la grandiosa idea de ascender a Keith, y ponerlo a cargo del entrenamiento de los nuevos reclutas y de los no tan nuevos también. Aunado, los paladines seguían entrenando como de costumbre, ya que sus habilidades de pilotaje no eran nada excepcionales sin los leones. 

El resto del equipo lo tenía más fácil. No era difícil dejar responsabilidades suspendidas que pudieran retomarse un día veintiséis, o trabajar durante un par de horas los días veinticuatro y veinticinco. 

En la Tierra la gran mayoría de la población celebraba Navidad, al menos el día era considerado festivo; pero para el resto del Universo era un día como cualquier otro. Por eso Shiro tenía que adelantar conferencias, llenar formularios, responder peticiones para tener libre Navidad. Por eso Keith debía entrenar el doble a los reclutas, una vez a los paladines y cumplir los encargos de Kolivan. 

No era fácil.

Era un martirio que estaban dispuestos a cumplir. Tener el 25 libre para dormir hasta pasado el mediodía, desayunar, comer y dormir en calma, jugar con el gato, pasear a Kosmo, hacer el amor; soportar todo lo que la monstruosa Nochebuena les arrojara era un sacrificio bien recibido. 

Es Takashi quien termina primero, sorpresivamente. Se lleva las manos al cuello cada que dobla una esquina, entonces Atlas le pregunta si quiere hacer recto todo el camino hasta la salida, pero hacerlo, responde Shiro, implica pensarlo, ponerle energía y él ya tiene la batería agotada. Quiere llegar y darse un baño. Atlas reacciona a su fantasía y comparte su esperanza. 

Cuando sale de la nave Atlas le pregunta si va a volver o si debe apagar todos sus circuitos. Takashi lo contempla por un momento: apagar a Atlas obligaría a todos a irse a tomar un descanso, pero implicaría lidiar con el enojo de Katie el resto del año. “No”, responde a Atlas, “descansa hasta que todos se hayan ido y mañana tendremos el día libre”. La nave retumba posteriormente y Shiro ríe.

Después, sube al auto y maneja hasta su casa. Por un momento se queda mirando su hogar desde afuera y contempla la idea de hacer la cena. La cabecita de Black asomándose por la ventana lo saca de sus pensamientos y sale del auto. Entra a la casa con cuidado. Kosmo sigue dormido. Black y él comparten una mirada de profundo entendimiento cuando ven al lobo dormitando en la alfombra de la sala. Uno no hablará y el otro no maullará. Son el equipo perfecto. 

Black es acariciado mientras se pasea por los respaldos de los sillones que están en el camino hacia el dormitorio principal. Sigue a Takashi hasta la cama y se acomoda sobre él cuando este se tumba panza abajo en ella. Escucha de pronto el escándalo que hace el perro con sus garras y deja de ronronear. Comparte el gruñido que hace Takashi. 

Kosmo corre hasta Shiro y, meneando la cola, le empuja la cara con la suya. Se emociona tanto que teletransporta a los tres hasta la base que la Espada ha estacionado sobre la atmósfera de la Tierra y aparecen en la habitación que le sirve a Keith de oficina. Shiro y Black caen sobre el escritorio y Kosmo cae en el regazo de Keith. 

Black se esponja, Shiro se queja y Keith está a punto de preguntar qué ha sucedido cuando Kosmo los lleva de regreso a casa. Los cuatro caen en la cama afortunadamente. El gato se va de la habitación con un aire de indignación y el lobo lo sigue, alegre. 

Shiro y Keith comienzan a reír, en ausencia de una mejor actividad. Luego se besan, se besan de nuevo y se vuelven a besar. Es hasta que una mano blanca y enorme intenta trepar por los muslos de Keith que este empuja a Shiro, y ambos se levantan de la cama. 

Se persiguen al baño, olvidando la ropa. Shiro es el enviado a por ella, enfurruñado, después de que Keith lo dejara fuera de la regadera. Cuando hacen cambio comparten un beso y uno que otro toqueteo. Una vez que están listos y frescos se toman de las manos y se besan de nuevo.

Se dirigen a la cocina cuando Takashi pregunta “¿Terminaste todo hoy?” y Keith responde que sí. Se abrazan y se besan paseándose por el lugar, hasta que Shiro se golpea la cadera con la esquina de una alacena. Keith se ríe mientras abre el refrigerador. Takashi se queja y llena de agua la tetera. 

La cena va preparándose lentamente. Se cocina entre los cortes a las verduras, los sorbos a las sopas y los gritos para ahuyentar a las mascotas. A pesar de que Black pisa las especias y las mezcla cuando no debían mezclarse, y Shiro y Keith discuten por eso, el platillo principal queda en su punto. Incluso cuando Kosmo entra huyendo de un Black esponjado y enfadado, y ambos tiran el canastillo con el pan, Shiro y Keith se ríen de la pequeña pelea. 

Cuando terminan la cena y se permiten un momento de descanso en el sillón, recargados el uno sobre el otro, concuerdan en que Nochebuena no fue tan terrible y monstruosa como todas las anteriores. Comparten un pequeño beso. Ven a Kosmo acurrucarse en la alfombra. Escuchan a Black ronronear desde su posición en el descansabrazos. Ríen por lo alto que se escuchan los ronroneos, el gato les maúlla en respuesta y Kosmo suelta un pequeño ladrido. 

Keith acaricia el brazo de Shiro y mantiene su mirada ausente, después. Takashi enreda sus dedos en el largo cabello de su esposo. Luego hay un jalón, una queja y una risa. Keith busca venganza con un pellizco y recibe otro jalón. Se pelean entre gruñidos y risas. Black se va de la sala enfurruñado y Kosmo los observa con curiosidad. 

La pelea se termina con un beso. 


End file.
